Understanding
by noneko
Summary: KotOR One Shot: Mission and Juhani get a bit of much needed closure dealing with the topic that concerns them the most: Taris.


**Understanding**

Starderd Disclaimer: It's not mine. I get it. I'm just using artistic liscence. Don't sure. All you'll get is my Ipod.**  
**

My first _real _fanfic. I have mixed feelings about this, both plotwise and writing wise. Feel free to review, but please remember that I am a mild mannered high school student with no real aspiration to become a writer. And, if you have criticism, note that I will only accept it from people who can spell properly. No "OMGWTF", please.

Also, note that I am not a real Star wars buff, so I do no research when writing these. So if I have a fact wrong, please POLITELY mention it.

_

* * *

_

_Thunk._

Mission Vao sat cross-legged on top of the Ebon Hawk. The setting Tatooine suns cast a golden glow over Anchorhead, creating a picturesque environment. The noise and bustle of the streets did not reach the docking bay, so Mission sat in silence. She reached a hand down to the pile of stones near her foot, and picked one up. She turned it around in her hands for a moment, staring at it pensively. Then she raised her arm and threw it as hard as she could against the docking bay wall.

_Thunk._

She picked up another rock.

_Thunk_.

And another.

The stones path was interrupted as Juhani's graceful hand reached out and snatched it. She looked at the stone in her hand silently, then turned her large golden eyes on the blue Twi'lek.

"May I join you, Mission?"

Mission shrugged and shifted over, making room as the Cathar vaulted lithely onto the hull. Juhani sat down lightly next to Mission, gingerly placed the rock on the pile, and he two stared quietly at the dusky sky. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Juhani stirred and glanced sideways at Mission.

"I have heard from our companions that you grew up on Taris. Is this true?"

Mission's headtails twitched slightly and her brown eyes took on a wary edge.

"Yeah, Taris is- was, I mean, my home."

Another minute of silence passed, as Juhani digested her statement. Then her gaze flickered back to the sky.

"You know, Mission, I grew up on Taris as well."

Mission's eyes widened and she turned fully to stare at the Cathar.

"R-really? I mean, you never said anything, so I didn't know..." Mission trailed off and Juhani smiled sadly to herself as she gazed quietly into the distance. When she spoke again, her voice held a hint of longing.

"I often see its golden spires while I sleep."

Mission nodded. "I do too. I mean, it wasn't the best place to grow up in-"

"It was a pit of a world." Juhani agreed.

"All the prejudice against me and Zalbaar-"

"The slave markets in the Lower City-"

"The poor Outcasts in Undercity-"

"The rich crushing to poor beneath their feet-"

"We were really lucky not to get killed in the gang war-"

"But it was home." Juhani finished, turning back to look at Mission. The Twi'lek glanced at Juhani with a quiet smile on her face.

"Yeah… it was." She said softly.

Minutes ticked by, as the Cathar and the Twi'lek looked at each other with a new understanding. Finally, Juhani stood up and stretched.

"I am… glad that we had this talk, Mission. Perhaps we could have another one sometime."

Mission grinned warmly. "I'd like that, Juhani."

Juhani smiled sedately back and gracefully descended to the ground. She looked back up and commented to Mission.

"I must go find Bastila now. I shall see you tonight."

Mission nodded and waved as Juhani left the docking bay, then turned to look at the pile of stones that lay forgotten by her foot. She picked up the one Juhani had left, and stared at it for a moment. Then, suddenly, she reached down and swept the pile off the ship, watching as the clattered to the ground. Then, tossing the stone lightly from hand to hand, she clambered to the ground.

When she reached it, she looked up at the sky, and was silent for a long moment. Her mouth slowly curled up into a smile. With a lightning quick motion, she hurled the rock towards the docking bay wall with all her might.

_Thunk._

Dusting off her hands, Mission silently walked up the loading ramp into the Ebon Hawk. Taris was gone. She realized this. But a part of it lived on, in her. And Juhani. And that, she mused, as the door clicked shut, made all the difference.


End file.
